


Science (fiction)

by a_walking_shadow



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_walking_shadow/pseuds/a_walking_shadow
Summary: Bobbi has a very, very nerdy request for Jemma. Jemma is delighted.





	Science (fiction)

‘So, do you think you can do it?’ 

This is yet another reason for Jemma to have an enormous crush on Bobbi Morse. 

Bobbi’s confident, too. And not just because she knows that Jemma would never, ever tease her for it- she wears her battered Star Wars shirt all over the base, and tries to steal Koenig’s Star Wars bedding from the laundry. 

Jemma understands that. Fitz built her a sonic screwdriver for her twentieth birthday. 

‘Well’, she says, ‘We did try making lightsabers at the academy before, without any success. But I don’t see why we shouldn’t try again.’


End file.
